Thousand Miles
by bonniebutterfly
Summary: Based on 1sentence challenge on LJ. 50 sentences that defined their dysfunctional relationship.


**Thousand Miles**.

**by bonniebutterfly.**

_50 sentences on their dysfunctional relationship. This took a long time to be written. And I can't write angsty stuff at all. :/_

_

* * *

_

**1. Walking**

It became sort of a habit for him to hold her hands when they took a walk together, entwining their fingers together loosely, every injuries after that is worthwhile.

**2. Waltz**

When he took her hand in his, eyes intently focused only on her, his nose almost touching hers, how his breath softly tickled her face, his hair once brushed her cheek, and how he softly, softly whispered in her ears and of course, _stupid_, _stupid_ creature of light if he think that she could survived this.

**3. Wishes**

Whenever her face was squashed right into that warm chest of his, his face buried in her hair, deep inside she silently wish for some blockage in her nose.

**4. Wonder**

He wondered how in any fucking way a sane man could ever called this…this…_adorable _inhuman creature that fell asleep (_that soft breath that tickled his neck, that long flowy hair that made him wanted to entangled his finger in it and that super long eyelashes_) on his shoulder ugly.

**5. Worry**

Sometimes, he really, really wanted to ask her whether her new hobby now includes worrying him to the extreme where he spitted out something really embarrassing like how important she is to him.

**6. Whimsy**

Kyohei looked away immediately; he didn't want any images of her and Yuki's siblings _'disturbing'_ his sleep that night.

**7. Waste**

Takano Kyohei is probably the world most penny-pinching guy ever existed but Takenaga was crept out when he voluntarily bought Sunako a ridiculously expensive exercise machine.

** 8. Whiskey and rum**

He likes whiskey, she prefers rum but they find themselves having fun on yet another Christmas with only both of them in that huge mansion.

**9. War**

The guys sighed as Kyohei and Sunako, yet again fight for tonight's menu.

**10. Wedding**

He finally understand what she meant by 'radiant creature' when she walked down the aisle with that gorgeous small smile gracing her features and how the dress flowed oh-so-perfectly with her curves and how he was thankful to whatever deity up there that she is finally, _finally_ his.

**11. Birthday**

She didn't know why she did it, but she end up baking a strawberry cake, eventhough baking is not her forte but the surprised look in his eyes when she handed it to him reminded her why.

**12. Blessing**

"I know that I'm not…dark enough for her, but but but I…I, you know, she's kinda special and important and precious and a-a-adorable…damn, what the hell I was even trying to say," Kyohei raked his hair as he felt his face heated up and put Hiroshi back to its place before Sunako came and kill him for touching her doll.

**13. Bias**

The guys couldn't help to think that their meals for dinner were either Kyohei's favourites or Kyohei's least favourites.

**14. Burning**

It was one of those days where she decided to tie her hair in a ponytail, and somehow people realized how pretty her neckline was and he just couldn't put in words what he was feeling with those eyes looking at her like that (of course she was totally oblivious to the surroundings), so he slung his arm around her shoulder, possessively (and inside he was thinking what a domineering monster he had become).

**15. Breathing**

Head under water; that was how she felt whenever he was looking at her in that intense way of his.

**16. Breaking**

She didn't know why, but it was hard not to crack a smile when she was with him, heck, she might be smiling all day long for all she knows.

**17. Belief**

If there was one apparent weakness that Takano Kyohei had it would be Nakahara Sunako's tears, but at the same time he didn't know if he should be happy that she opened up so much towards him that it is okay for her to cry anytime in front of him.

**18. Balloon**

An endless supplies of balloon were in the basement because Ranmaru think it would be a good idea if he ever wanted to give surprises to his lovers but he somehow forgot the existence of the balloons and she thought it would make a great 'surprise' for Kyohei that was soundly sleeping.

**19. Balcony**

On that balcony, he said that she is okay the way she is right now.

**20. Bane**

Ranmaru watched a good amount of romance movie to understand well enough by what Kyohei meant with, "you're annoying", "you're too troublesome", he just wished that Kyohei would be smart enough to cover his obvious affectionate face that he did whenever he said those words to Sunako.

**21. Quiet**

His eyes darted across the room uncomfortably and he wondered what he did wrong again because she didn't utter any words (no matter how much he taunted, ridiculed and poked her) towards him today and somehow he ended up apologizing for nothing and right then Yuki pointed out that Sunako had a sore throat.

**22. Quirks**

Those who really know Kyohei would know how insensitive he could be but whenever Sunako wanted to share a story with him, it is very obvious that he is very much attentive since it's not everyday that he could hear those high-pitched excited voice.

**23. Question**

There was a time where both Sunako and Kyohei can confidently say that they don't love each other, but now that just sounds so wrong so they choose to keep mum on that matter instead.

**24. Quarell**

Listening to them exchanging banters with each other is a routine for Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki.

**25. Quitting**

People say shits happen and she shouldn't think too much about it, but quitting the 'girly life' as she called it, is the only way to forget and forgive.

**26. Jump**

Nothing scares her more than a sad-faced, all washed out, saying "it's okay, just leave me" Takano Kyohei, she just couldn't handle it and sometimes she would do unimaginable, unthinkable things to stop him from doing that.

**27. Jester**

There was no part of Takano Kyohei that is naturally talented in making jokes or saying funny things but he tried (hard) to do so when he was with Sunako so that he could hear her ringing laughter.

**28. Jousting**

"Remember few years ago 'I-I-I'm not in love with her', 'I don't need love', 'Guys don't do stuff like confessing their love', kiss my ass Kyohei!" Ranmaru whispered dangerously to Kyohei's ear as Tamao congratulated the bride.

**29. Jewel**

It was certainly not an easy task for him to find the perfect ring for her; for all he knew, he could be rejected mercilessly but somehow he still wanted to do his best because he knows she's worth it.

**30. Just**

Confusing is what she felt when he was with her; he could be so mean, annoying, loud, selfish, bratty but there was also times when they were all alone and he would be so supportive, so quiet it almost sounded like a whisper, so…kind (in his own way) out of blue and that just scares her more than anything else (because she somehow like both of his sides).

**31. Smirk**

Loathing is an understatement of what she is feeling whenever he used that arrogant, annoying smirk especially after he defeated her in battles.

**32. Sorrow**

Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki hugged each other while crying loudly, while the bride and groom rolled their eyes; as the three of them were struggling to make a congratulatory speech, ended up with them hugging and crying instead.

**33. Stupidity**

"Who kisses like that anyway, if you go slowly, the girl will end up running away or I don't know, having nosebleed or something, just dip the girl and get it ov-," Kyohei's words were cut off short as he realized that three pairs of eyes had already peeled off from the TV screen and currently were eyeing him suspiciously.

**34. Serenade**

"_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright~_," Kyohei facepalmed as Sunako rocked the cradle happily humming a tune from Nightmare Before Christmas.

**35. Sarcasm**

Hate is a routine word for both of them, but everyone knows the underlying meaning of it.

**36. Sordid**

People who didn't know her would think that she was scary and dark but once they get used to her they would think that she was kind of cute in her own way while people who didn't know him would think that he was princely, charming but once they got past his face they would know that he was rude and harsh and selfish.

**37. Soliloquy**

She never looked like she cared or heard what he embarrassingly uttered sometimes, but she hoped that he would never know that his words ('You're_ ok the way you are_', '_If you do anything to this chick, I'll be seriously pissed off_', '_She's a very important person to me_') will haunt her back in her sleep, flipping uncomfortably with fluttering butterflies in her stomach.

**38. Sojourn**

"Let's take a break, I can't do this anymore," Sunako said as he grinned wickedly, victory is very sweet indeed, of course she would lose in a staring competition!

**39. Share**

Blinking her eyes like an innocent puppy and fully utilizing her big purple eyes, she quickly snatched whatever that was left of Kyohei's strawberry crepe.

**40. Solitary**

Nakahara Sunako is known to all for her gruesome, dark aura but it is even scarier that one brave soul dares to intrude her lair.

**41. Nowhere**

"Faster, they'll see us," Kyohei took her hand and they jumped over the gate like true action movie stars before halted by Takenaga's furious voice screaming when he found that the library had holes in its wall.

**42. Neutral**

"You must do something Kyohei, or Sunako-chan will be taken away from you," Noi said with glittery eyes but then he remembered that all four of them 'd'awwwed' at Sunako and that prince.

**43. Nuance**

Tucking her hair behind her ear, he then stroked her cheek playfully before poking it and told her to be careful not to let her hair fall into the food while eating.

**44. Near**

Nobody would expect Kyohei to be such a clingy attention whore that does nothing besides harassing her every minute he could find.

**45. Natural**

There was a time that Kyohei thought how people can be so huggy-wussy, kissy-wissy, (_disgusting much_) but when he put his chin over her head and circled his arm around her waist, he thought that he owed the whole humanity an apology.

**46. Horizon**

Reaching his hand towards her hair, he noticed that she was sporting a side bang instead of her usual fringe and that made her pretty eyes stand out even more (was it that long he had been away, surely it hadn't been a week) and somehow his overprotective instincts kicked in, "Let's cut your bangs".

**47. Valiant**

He closed his eyes in anticipation of getting a high-impact punch from her but instead she grabbed his face and kissed him on the mouth and thousand questions were racing through his mind at that time ranging from whether that is a yes to his proposal to will her forgot everything if she passed out to what is her next excuse of kissing him to what name should he give to his future child with her.

**48. Virtuous**

If he was forced or threatened to say what made him first attracted to her, it was her determination in defending what was right according to her in her own violent but still very awesome way.

**49. Victory**

Morning after, she woke him up for breakfast initially wanted to kick him but changed her mind to shake his shoulder violently, considering that well like it or not, he is her husband and then he motioned his finger to his cheek with closed eyes, obviously asking for a morning peck, she refused the urge to slap him and finally gave in, pecking his cheek (then she slapped him).

**50. Defeat**

"I told you it's going to be a boy, buy me that super cool new console after this!" Sunako immediately rolled her eyes as she held her newborns in her arms, she should've known that it's not a good thing to bet on your child's gender.

* * *

_I love 46. I think I'm going to make a oneshot on that._


End file.
